1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle assembly for seat belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous buckle assemblies for seat belt have heretofore been proposed and used. Any of these buckle assemblies comprises a tongue and a latch device for restraining the tongue, and the latch device usually consists of a base, a latch member biased toward tongue locking position, a push button for operating the latch member, and a cover surrounding and supporting all these members. In these buckle assemblies, the various members must be assembled properly in interlocking relationship between the base and the cover, and in the buckle assemblies of the prior art, each component has been complex in configuration and must be assemblied separately and manually because of its construction as well as its configuration, which has led to greater cost of manufacture and non-negligible irregularity of the end product.